Highschool 101
by yuuki-chan14
Summary: My name is Sakura...Sakura Haruno...soon to be known as the "new kid". Highschool checklist: One really hot jerk..check. Annoying friends..check. Highschool days equals best years of your life...not really...well, on second thought maybe some. Please R&R.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have never left...so there.**

**Ok so this story kind of just popped into my head a few days ago and I had to right it. It's way different than any of the other stories I've written so I hope it's ok. If ur looking for something with a little more going, skip to chapter 2. This is just kind of the introduction to start off the story.**

**Chapter One**

My name is Sakura…Sakura Haruno…..soon to be known as the "new kid". Sounds fun, doesn't it? Now, let me give you some advice. Never ever let your parents convince you to transfer to a new high school in the middle of the year. Believe me, you'll regret it. "Sakura! Are you talking to yourself again. You need to hurry up or you'll be late."

"Well mom, since I'm going to live these next four years in solitude, I thought I might as well get used to talking walls." Why do mothers have to be such a pain? She had already pretty much thrown my life down the drain and now she was rushing me to get somewhere I didn't want to be. What kind of sense was that? Whatever…I had other things to worry about right now.

I glanced at myself in the mirror examining myself from head to toe. The mini skirt and pink tank top I had picked out, complimented my body perfectly. My hair, now that was another story. The pink locks flowed limply from my head to my shoulders with a simple part in the middle…way too boring. Huh, nothing I can do about it, but still something's missing. I stared down at my dresser, eyes darting back and forth. _Earrings?_ No, way to dramatic…_eyeliner_?…too bold…_belt_?...perfect.

I took one last glimpse of myself in the mirror before heading out of my room, making sure I closed the door with extra force. I made my way down the stairs, bringing each foot down the steps harder and harder every time. That's right, no one was going to think I actually wanted to go to school. I walked to the kitchen and decided to give my mom a "death stare". "Honey, you'll be fine. Ino's going to be there, remember."

"Oh, wow, one whole friend. My life's complete." I said, rolling my eyes. I watched my mom sigh and could only imagine the things going through her head. _Why did I have to have such an over reactive daughter or why couldn't I of had a son_….you know something to that effect. "See ya." I said as I stomped out the door. High school here I come.

_Ok, this has to be the biggest school I've ever seen, _I thought. I felt like a tiny ant in front of this place. If the outside was this big, I could only imagine the inside. I examined the front of the school, my eyes stopping when I found the sign. _Konoha High. _Well that was an exciting name. My heart beat faster as I got closer to the door and then the bell. _Crap, that better be the warning bell. _I darted inside ignoring everyone still in the halls. Room 209, room 210, room 211. Found it. I paused in front of the door. Still trying to catch my breath, I couldn't look like I had rushed to school.

Slowly I opened the door and stepped in. I let out breath. Everyone was still talking, I wasn't late. "Sakura, over here." I looked up to see Ino, giving a little wave. I smiled…at least I knew someone. I walked over and sat in the desk in front of hers. "Hey." I said still smiling.

"Well, hey Little Miss I'm Too Good To Get To School On Time." Ino said laughing.

"What do you mean? I'm on time." I looked around the room. Everyone was still talking and no teacher. I had to be early.

"You're just lucky our teacher is never here on time. That wouldn't be a very good start to your first day here." Smiled Ino. So this is what my first class is like. My eyes wondered from left to right. The people seemed pretty normal. "Sakura, this is Neji and Tenten." I turned my attention back towards Ino before following her gaze. There was a boy and girl standing there, one of them smiling. They looked nice enough.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." I gave them a smile before sticking my hand out for shake.

"Tenten." The girl smiled back taking my hand. "And this is Neji….he's kind of quiet so don't take it personally."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said looking at me. I had to admit he looked pretty intimidating. I wasn't he even sure what to say back. "You too." I decided.

"Well, we'll see you at lunch, Sakura." Tenten gave one last wave before she and Neji took their seats.

"Oh, ya I totally forgot. You have to sit with us at lunch. I'll introduce you to everyone else, there."

"Ya, sounds fun." I replied. I turned around watching the other students come in and out and then one of them caught my eye. He was tall, had dark eyes with slightly spiky, blackish hair. He was…hot. I turned back to face Ino. "Who…is _that_?" My eyes showing her who I was talking about.

She turned around and smiled. "Oh, you mean Sasuke." She watched my face light up. _Sasuke, huh. _"Sakura, let me tell you something. He's considered to be, you know, like the perfect guy. He's smart and totally hot. The kind of guy every girl want's to date. Heck, he even has his own fan club. But you have got absolutely no chance with him." I looked at her eyes shocked and glaring. "It's nothing against you. It's just he's turned down every girl since…forever. He is definitely not the nice type. He is pretty cold if you ask me."

My eyes wondered back towards Sasuke. How could a guy that hot be cold? He looked way too perfect. Someone from my dreams….ok getting a little corny there. But what other way was there to describe him. I stared at him not ever wanting to move and then I realized something. He was walking towards me. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad especially since a guy like him was here. He was getting closer and my heart felt as if it was about to burst. Two feet away. I closed my eyes but opened them within seconds. There he was standing right in front of me. God, he was even cuter up close. Don't blow this one, Sakura. "Hi, I'm Sak-"

"Uh, yeah….you're in my seat." He said. I felt myself blush and then a hard knot build up in the pit my stomach. "Oh, sry." I said as I got up and headed to another desk. I needed to get as far away from him as possible. Finally I settled with a desk in the far corner. I sat down with a sigh. Talk about embarrassing. Oh man and I was right next to Ino too. No doubt she saw what happened. I had been right after all…high school was definitely going to suck. "Sakura, Sakura." I looked up, surprised to see the teacher there. I was too busy sulking to even notice him come in. "Would you please tell us a little bit about yourself?" asked the teacher. Great, a speech, exactly what I needed.

I stood up and began. "Umm… my name is Sakura Haruno and I just transferred here…" You get the idea. Just a bunch of meaningless drabble that teachers find interesting. Finally I was told I could sit back down.

"Oh and Sakura, my name is Mr. Yamatashi." The teacher finished. "Ok, class get out your text books and turn to page 169." I looked under my desk to find a huge algebra book. I hadn't even thought about what class this was. Math…my worst subject. And yet again another great start to the day. I sighed and then let my thoughts take me.

The bell rang and everyone raced out the door, no one could get out fast enough. I looked at my schedule. Science is next followed by journalism. Let's see room 202. I walked down the hall, careful not to bump into anyone. I looked back down at my schedule. Big mistake. I ran right into someone. I looked up to see a blonde guy staring down at me smiling. "Hey, cutie…you new here." He said like that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh yeah, but could you move I don't want to be late." I replied, making sure our eyes never made contact.

"Oh come on, it's not every day I get to see someone this cute." He smiled. Ok so maybe that was a little sweet, but still who did this guy think he was. He hadn't even told me his name and he definitely didn't know mine.

"Look, can we finish this conversation some other time." I said looking behind him. There was barely anyone left in the hallway. The bell could ring any second.

"At least tell me your name. Mine's Naruto."

"Sakura…now if you'll excuse me.." I said as I made my way around him. I ran the rest of the way, making it threw the door seconds before the bell. That was cutting it a little too close. I took the seat closest to the back not wanting to draw attention to myself. What was that guys problem? He had tried to flirt with me and he had only known me for what…three seconds. "Sakura." I looked up. Another speech. You don't know how much I hate the first day of school. I stood up and began my long boring story.

Yes! Four classes down, three to go. Another plus…lunch was next. I made my way to the cafeteria and ran into Ino on the way. Perfect timing. I was gushing to tell someone about that blonde guy…Naruto…and Ino was the perfect candidate. "Ya that sounds just like him."

"Wait, you know him?" I asked kind of shocked and confused.

"Ya, everyone does. And yes he can be pretty annoying, but when it comes down to it he's a good friend." Ino said almost thoughtfully. I thought about what she had said until we arrived at the table. "Everybody, this is Sakura." I looked around, remembering some of the faces from previous classes. And was soon flooded by _hey_ or _good to meet you's _from all directions. Ino began pointing while talking "Sakura, this is Kiba, Shikamaru, you've already met Neji and Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Chouji and then you've kind of met Naruto."

"Hi…it's nice to meet you all." I managed suddenly feeling a little bit shy. "Ino I'm going to get my lunch."

"Oh, I'll come with you." she responded. We walked towards the lunch bar and both picked out a hamburger with fries. After paying we headed back. "Sakura, I almost forgot. How did you like your little encounter with the great Sasuke." Dang it, I had almost forgotten about it.

"Ya you were right he's definitely not the nice type."

"Told you so." Ino giggled and skipped along. That was true, Ino had warned me. Oh well, I just had to stay as far away from him as possible. I set my tray down on the table, but then remembered I had forgotten my drink. "I'll be right back." I skipped along to the lunch bar and decided to go with lemonade. Milk just didn't sound so great with a hamburger. I turned back and headed back to the table yet again, when I heard my name. I looked in that direction. Here's a tip, always watch where your going. I ran straight into someone for the second time. Oh, but that's not the worst part. Guess who it was…yep…Sasuke.

I looked up to a really hot but really scary face. His eyes glaring at me. "Watch it! Pay more attention!" He yelled. That settled it…he was definitely cold.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You should be." He said before stalking off. I could so slap him at this point, but I couldn't move. Something he said or maybe it was the way he said it made me feel so out of place here.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. That was my fault." I heard someone say. I turned to see Naruto. " I shouldn't of called you like that." _Ya, you shouldn't of_, I thought almost angrily. "Hey! Uchiha!" I looked up at Naruto shocked. He was actually standing up to him. "You need to apologize her." Naruto yelled. I watched as Sasuke turned around. Is he actually going to…of course not. He simply rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Sure do. Believe me he really isn't that bad. Sometimes he's actually kind of…normal."

"Then your friends."

"In a way." Naruto smiled. Ino was right….Naruto could be a good friend. We headed back to the table and I plopped down. Getting yelled at took a lot out of you.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked looking straight at me.

"Sasuke the jerk, strikes again." Shikamaru laughed, Kiba joining in too.

"Man I tell you, that guy…." Kiba said shaking his head. _So then they don't like Sasuke either,_ I thought. Still what Naruto had said stuck with me.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sakura, Naruto's having a party Saturday. Wanna come? Tenten asked.

"Ya sure. Who's all invited?" If it was just all of us. I'd be ok.

"Let's see. Everyone here, Sasuke, and I think two or three more people." Ino said, finger on her chin. Wait a minute…did she say Sasuke. I thought for a second. I should of known. Naruto said him and Sasuke were kind of like friends. Man, this was going to be such a pain.

"Oh, sounds fun." I smiled. Maybe he wouldn't even come…ya, that's it. I'll just keep telling myself that. I glanced back at Sasuke. Cold or not, he was the hottest guy ever. I kept staring at him as I bit into a fry. Ya, high school sucked but it did have some perks.

**So how did you like it? Please, please review puppy dog face Thank you.**


	2. Girls Gone Wild?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for the billionth time.**

**Ok here it is, chapter two. I think this one has a little bit more going on. Hope u like it.**

**Chapter Two**

"Sakura…Sakura." Ino chimed as she waved a hand in front of me.

"What, I'm right here." I said a bit aggravated.

"Oh come on, lighten up a little. You need to get over that Sasuke guy. He's a jerk, remember." I looked up at her. Ya, of course I remembered.

"What makes you think I'm into him?"

Tenten giggled, "Let's see….for one you never take your eyes off him during lunch. Two, every time you here his name you blush. Three…"

"Ya, ya, I get it." I looked down at the table, blushing even more than before. That settles it, Sasuke's a jerk and not the kind of person I need in my life. I was just going to have to forget about him.

"What's with the serious look all of a sudden? Live a little." Ino said laughing as she nudged my side. "The party's tomorrow…and you know what that means.

I looked up kinda confused. "Girls gone wild?"

"You got it." Hinata smiled.

"Hey, don't forget us guys. We can be pretty wild ourselves?" Added Kiba as he pointed to himself. Everyone burst out laughing. It was kind of nice to have so many friends. The bell rang and we all headed out to the hall.

"Hey! Sasuke! You coming to the party tomorrow?" Naruto yelled. Our whole group paused and turned, waiting for the answer. Time seemed to stretch out. Well, was he going to answer or not?

"Not if she's going." He said nodding his head towards me. Wait a minute. He had a problem with me? Oh, that tears it.

"You know what. What the hell do you know about me cause you sure haven't taken the time to get to know me! You don't have the right to talk to me or anyone else like that. My name is Sakura! And you know what else? I'm glad your not going! You would just ruin the party, jerk!" I yelled before turning around and walking away.

Sasuke's expression changed to shock but only for a few seconds. "You know what, Naruto. I think I'll go to that party." I heard him say. I heard somebody chasing after me followed by Ino grabbing my arm.

"Way to go, Sakura." She said giving me a small wink. "You sure told that, jerk."

"Ya I guess, but now he's coming to the party."

"So what? That just gives us a chance to have more fun with him." I gave her a confused glance. "Sakura. What do you do at parties?"

"Play games?"

"Correct. And what kind of games?" She asked.

"I don't know. Party games?" I said still wondering what she was getting at.

"Exactly. We'll just have to play some fun games with Sasuke." Ino said smiling.

"Oh, you mean like…." Now I get it.

"Mmmhmmm. I don't know. What sounds more fun. Seven minutes in heaven or spin the bottle."

"Definitely, seven minutes in heaven." I said laughing. "That's way more fitting for Sasuke."

"I completely agree." And with that we headed to our next class.

My next three classed passed by in a blur and soon I was back at home in my room. I jumped on my bed, staring at the wall. _Sasuke _at a party. That just didn't sound right, but what sounded way weirder was _Sasuke playing seven minutes in heaven_. I smiled to myself. Can't wait till tomorrow.

I wretched myself out of bed the next morning or rather the next afternoon. I had slept until 12 and probably could of slept much later. I threw myself back on my bed after I had washed up and pulled out my laptop.

**SKURA14: **has signed in

**InoXShika: **hey sakura, ready to get ur party on

**SKURA14: **u know it and what's up with ur user name

**InoXShika: **it was a joke…don't get the wrong idea

**Ten10: **has signed in

**Ten10: **what's up guys

**InoXShika: **nm getting ready for the party of a lifetime.

**SKURA14: **oh ya

**Ten10: **lol

**Hina: **has signed in

**Kiba&Akamaru: **has signed in

**Kiba&Akamaru: **hey guys, what's up

**Hina: **hey

**SKURA14: **oh us girls are just getting ready to go wild like you guys

**Kiba&Akamaru: **very funny

**Hina: **what time was the party again

**Ten10: **starts at 7 but until who knows when.

**InoXShika: **ya u never know things can get crazy

**SKURA14: **with shikamaru

**Kiba&Akamaru: **nice one

**InoXShika: **what about u sakura. Going to get it on with sasuke

**SKURA14: **ya right, with that jerk, no way

**InoXShika: **oh ya, guys I forgot to mention we're playing seven minutes in heaven as a special surprise for sasuke

**Hina: **that should go well

**Ten10: **now I really can't wait

**SKURA14: **well I gotta go guys. See ya tonight

**SKURA14: **has signed out

The rest of the day went by slower than ever, but finally it was 5:30 pm. I could start getting ready. I chose a dark jean skirt with a pink and black tank. Cute but not too overboard. I looked in the mirror going over every little detail. Again, with the hair. I sighed…_leave it alone, Sakura_, I thought to myself. I had to tear myself away from the mirror before I was out the door. Time to party.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Ok, boys, who's ready to play seven minutes in heaven." The girls chided all at once.

"Me!" yelled Kiba raising his hand.

"Seven minutes in what?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Don't tell me you've never heard of seven minutes in heaven." Tenten replied giving him a half smile.

"Never have. Got a problem with that."

"Calm down. The rules are simple. Two people go into a closet and do whatever they want for seven minutes." Ino gave a short glance around the room. "See…simple."

"Now, that's my kind of game." Naruto smiled.

"Not gonna happen. I'm not doing it." Sasuke said almost pouting.

"Oh don't be such a baby." I rolled my eyes.

"First up, I nominate Naruto and Hinata." Tenten pointed to them. I watched them walk into the closet. Hinata definitely didn't seem like the type to do anything too drastic. I stared at the clock…waiting…waiting…and waiting. Finally seven minutes passed and Ino knocked at the door. They walked out. They looked the same to me, but as Naruto got closer I noticed something shiny on his lips and cheek. _Lip gloss, _I thought. _Go Hinata. _Next up Ino and Shikamaru.

Seven minutes later they walked out, Ino's hair in disarray. She so likes Shikamaru. "Ok who wants to go next." Ino asked still short of breath.

"I nominate Sakura and Sasuke." giggled Tenten. Wait a minute…_Sasuke_. It could have been any other guy, but _Sasuke._

"No way!" I said almost yelling.

"Don't be a sissy."

"I'm not but…."

"Go on Sakura." Not Hinata too. They pushed me towards Sasuke and we walked into the closet. I stood on the opposite end Sasuke was. God, I hated that jerk. We just stood there and stood there and stood there. "Look, are we going to do anything. Cause I don't want them to think I'm just some sissy. If we're not going to I can just make it look-"

My eyes widened as his lips met mine. His soft, warm lips. Slowly I relaxed and closed my eyes. Chills ran up my body as my head grew light. I felt like I could do anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Our bodies fit so perfectly together. I could've stayed like that forever, but all too soon he pulled away. "There. We did something." He said panting.

My breath came in short gasps, "Ya, we did." Someone knocked at the door and we slowly walked out. I glanced at Ino and knew that she could tell something went down. She nudged my side, "You are so telling me about this later." I smiled, "Sure thing."

**Two Days Later:**

"Back to prison," I said as I knelt besides Ino desk.

"You said it." I looked around watching the now familiar faces until I saw something in the corner of my eye. My head shot in that direction. I had never seen her before. She had long black hair and glasses. "Hey, Ino. Who is that?" I asked nodding my head.

"Oh her. That's Karin." Ino said with a look of disgust. I turned to examine her one more time. She didn't look that bad. I mean she looked nice enough.

"Wait….why is she here. I've never seen her before?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Schedule change….lucky us. Apparently she wanted to "expand her mind" by taking more advanced classes, but everyone knows it was just to get in the same classes as Sasuke."

"She likes, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Like since forever." The look of disgust returning back to Ino's face. _She likes Sasuke too. _Wait since when did I like Sasuke. He's a jerk remember. I thought back to that night. Man, why did he have to be such a good kisser. Ok so I do like Sasuke. And who did this Karin girl think she was? Wait…what am I doing. I can't go around, hating every girl that likes him.

"Hey, Sakura. I've heard a lot about you." I looked up to see Karin's smiling face. Ya, she seemed nice…no reason to hate her.

"It's nice to meet you." I said sticking my hand out.

"You too." Karin said grabbing my hand. After a second or two she let go. "I heard about what happened at the party."

"Oh, you did. We were just…"

"No, I completely understand. Well, I'll talk to you later." She said before giving me a wave goodbye. I smiled. _See, Sakura there's no reason to hate every girl that likes Sasuke. _I turned to watch Karin. She walked towards Sasuke and almost too innocently said, "Oh, hi Sasuke." I continued to watch her. She was smiling almost like a little girl with a crush, but out of nowhere she turned to look at me. Eyes glaring like daggers straight at me. I saw her mouth the words, _stay away from him_. My head shot back towards Ino. Nevermind, I **definitely** hated her.

**Well there it was. Please, please review and tell me how u liked it.**


	3. Tutor Session With Who?

**Disclaimer: I wish...don't own naruto.**

**Sorry I haven't had a lot of time lately so I apologize if this seems a little rushed. I hope it's ok.**

**Chapter Three**

"Sakura, you need a new hobby. You're killing me, here." Ino groaned.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Hey, this doesn't involve you."

"But can't you find something else to stare at."

"Look around and tell me what else is this hot."

Ino sighed before burying her face in her hands. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes, but went back to business. Tracing every line and detail of Sasuke's features as the teacher grumbled on in the background. He had to be completely flawless in every way (not including the attitude problem) and I would know. I _had_ been doing this for the past week. Ok that sounds a little obsessive, but I'm not. I promise.

Now Karin. She was working on my every nerve. If she wasn't flirting with Sasuke with her sweet little _Oh Sasuke _or _Oh, you're so funny_, she was giving me glares left and right. I swear, at this point I could beat the crap out of her. And actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Karin just might have a little "accident" in the halls later.

"And this _will _count for fifty percent of your grade." And just like that I was jerked out of my fantasizing. Did he say fifty percent…. and it would help to know what exactly was fifty percent. I looked at the board. Test next Monday. Let's see, what's today? Thursday! Are you kidding. That's like three days away, which means…weekend studying. I groaned out loud, ignoring the stares that earned me. The bell rang…one good thing. I trudged out of class, slumping lower and lower with each step.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up to see Ino and Tenten. "Stand up straight, the test won't be that bad." Smiled Tenten.

"Ya if you're not one point away from failing already." I slumped lower.

"All you need is some extra study time." Ino joined in.

"I _need_ a miracle." Right then, Ino's face lit up with a smile. Man, I knew that look too well. Ino had a plan, one I definitely wouldn't like.

Ino's smiled widened. "You _need_ a tutor." I looked up confusion all over my face.

"No offense, but are you always this slow." Tenten gave me a joking look. "A tutor. Someone smart, hot, you know the whole package." My heart sank. There is no way.

"You have to be joking. Sasuke hates me."

"He does not hate you."

I looked from Ino to Tenten. "I can't."

"Oh, come on, you practically slept with the guy. What's one little question?" Ino flashed a smile.

"It was one kiss!" I blushed. "And apparently it meant nothing to him. He hasn't talked to me since." Which was true. Sasuke hadn't bothered to even look at me. It was a one night thing.

"One little question." Tenten chimed. "You know you want to." Ok, got me there. What I wouldn't give for a tutor session with Sasuke. What was the worse that could happen? He could say no, no big deal. On second thought, knowing Sasuke it could probably be a lot worse. But still, I wouldn't know till I tried.

"Fine." I hung my head down.

"That a girl." Ino said as she wrapped an arm around me.

The rest of the day passed by way too fast. Wow, that was a change. I walked down the familiar halls to my locker, taking up every minute possible. In about five minutes I was going to have to ask the hottest guy in school for a tutor session, and probably get turned down. That was reason enough to completely blow the idea off and high tail it back home. _Breathe Sakura…one tiny question_. Two yards away and getting closer.

One foot. "Ummm….Sasuke."

Sasuke turned so he was facing me. "Oh, it's you." What's his problem? Was there something wrong with me? _Slow breaths…you can't start a fight with him now cause then you can forget about the whole tutor thing._

"Uh…do you think you could, uh….tutor me?" I squeaked out.

"Why?"

"Well, we have that test in math and so…"

"You really are stupid." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can't you just ask someone else?"

"Umm…ya I could but I…wanted you to tutor me." I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling.

Sasuke sighed. "Who told you to ask me?" I cracked my eyes open. Huh, I might as well tell him the whole story.

"Well, Ino and Tenten suggested it and so eventually I kinda went along with it."

"I should of known." Sasuke turned and started walking away. "Saturday at two, my house." He called. Wait….Sasuke had just said yes. He was going to tutor me! I smiled and ran home before flopping on my bed. _Saturday._

**Saturday**

Ok this time we're going with jeans and t-shirt, nothing more. I threw on my clothes before brushing out my hair. _Don't look in the mirror, Sakura. _I dragged myself out of my room and ran out the door. Can't be late.

You can do it, Sakura. One little knock. I forced my hand to move and tapped it lightly on the door before jumping back. Sasuke answered and just looked at me like I was nothing more than a dog. Geez, this guy…

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Sasuke answered with no emotion at all. At least, he said something…it was a start. I rolled my eyes but stepped inside.

His house was huge and perfectly clean. There wasn't even a speck of dust. I should of expected something this great. "Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"No, my parents work on Saturdays actually they work everyday. So it's pretty much just me all the time." I glanced at Sasuke. He looked kind of sad. But just as quickly as it came, it vanished. His emotionless mask was back. "So did you bring your math book?"

"Ya." I pulled a thick book out of my bag. "Right here." I watched him grab the book from my hands and start walking a new direction. I followed. He led me to a…study room I guessed. He set the book on a table before sitting on the ground. "You coming," he asked.

I moved towards him before plopping down next to him. We moved the table closer so we could lean against the back of couch as we worked. "I guess we should start or we'll be here all night." Sasuke said. Whatever, I was going to let that one go. And so began my long tutoring session.

**2 Hours Later **

My eyes were burning, my back aching, and my hand felt like it could fall off any second. How long had we been at this? I glanced at Sasuke who was passed out at this point. I leaned back…maybe…if I just closed my eyes for a second.

I shifted my weight, my eyes still heavy. Had I fallen asleep? I moved again, this time realizing my head was resting against something. I cracked an eye open. Sasuke! I was resting against Sasuke! My heart beat faster as I closed my eyes again. Maybe I could just lay here a little bit longer. I snuggled closer next to him, but felt him shift. Crap, he was waking up. I froze, forcing myself to remain perfectly still.

Sasuke moved before getting up. I listened for his movements, my eyes remaining closed. I heard him leave the room, but just as soon heard him come back. I thought to myself questioningly. Right then I felt something warm and soft laid over me. _A blanket_. Hold on a second….Sasuke had given _me_ a blanket. Well, this was different. I smiled to myself before letting myself fall asleep, once more.

**Monday: Test day**

"A! I made an A!" I yelled as I danced over to Ino.

"See, I told you the whole tutor thing would pay off." Ino smiled. I flashed a smile back before letting my gaze drift. There he is!

"I'll be right back." I ran over to Sasuke as he exited the classroom. "Sasuke!" I caught up to him, but found I couldn't talk. I was too busy trying to catch my breath. "I made…an A." I said, my breath still coming in short gasps.

"And?" He sighed.

"_And_…I wanted to thank you." I looked up at him before wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt him tense up as he stood there motionless. "Thank you." I whispered. _For everything_, I thought to myself. I released arms and watched him turn and walk away. That was so Sasuke.

"What was that about?" Ino asked as I skipped back towards her.

"Oh, nothing…just my way of saying thanks." I smirked.

"I definitely have to try that someday." Ino said almost to herself. "Oh, hey Hinata." I looked up and sure enough there she was."

"Hey." Hinata smiled. "I have some big news."

Now she had our attention. "What, what??"

"Well….the school's having a dance!"

"Seriously! When!"

"Two weeks from last Friday." Hinata grabbed both of Ino's hands and they both started jumping and dancing around. I rolled my eyes. _Hmmm…a dance. This could be interesting_, I smiled.

**Good? Decent? Review Please!!**


	4. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I was dealing with this whole writer's block thing plus school starts Monday. But I finally finished it. Oh, and one more thing if anyone needs a beta reader I'd be happy to help.**

**Chapter Four**

"Four days till the dance! Who knows what that means?" Simultaneously three hands went up before all three of us squealed out, "Dress shopping!"

Ino grinned. "You know it."

"So….where to first." I glanced from face to face.

"Sakura, dear." Tenten took on a joking motherly tone. "Where else is there to buy a dress but…THE MALL."

I smiled before looking down on the ground, face flushed. "Oh, I knew that." I heard Hinata start to laugh and soon we all burst out in laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swear I've never tried on this many clothes in my life, literally. I had to of tried on at least fifty dresses, just a little overboard. I slumped down on the floor outside the dressing room, and just watched as Ino and Tenten dashed in and out, carrying at least ten dresses at a time. They. Were. Insane. I glanced at Hinata who was already passed out in a chair, dresses piled on her every which way. I smiled, who fell asleep at a mall, but us. My head rested against the wall, and I shifted my weight back before closing my eyes.

I could take just a little nap. "Sakura." My eyes slammed back open…ok, maybe not. I let my gaze drift up and found Ino standing there, Tenten behind her. Both had their arms crossed with their eyes glaring.

"Can, I help you?" I asked a bit cautiously.

Ino looked at me. "Two words…Slut alert." Crap, that could only mean one thing. Karin, great just what I needed. I let my head fall back against the wall. "Why's she even here?"

Ino gritted her teeth while Tenten rolled her eyes. "Apparently to buy a dress. The chick actually thinks a dress will improve her looks." Tenten rolled her eyes once more. "Hell, she might as well go in a freakin' bunny suit.

I smirked. "Does she actually think guys want to see more of her…he…it…whatever she is."

"You got a point there. I think everyone would be happier if she wore a bunny suit to the dance." Ino laughed.

"Uh guys, " Hinata mumbled. "Karin at ten o'clock." We all turned. Sure enough there she was, walking straight towards us.

"Hey, Karin." Ino gave an innocent smile and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, hey…Ino…Tenten." She flashed them a smile.

"Hey Karin. How's the bunny suit…I mean dress shopping coming?" I gave a side glance towards Ino and Tenten who were trying to muffle their giggling. I smiled to myself.

"Actually, pretty good. I just found a dress." I watched as she unfolded a strapless black dress. It was about knee length and looked pretty tight fitting. Plain, but still elegant.

"Oh, that's great."

"Thanks, I spent forever trying to find it."

"Why?" I looked up a the ceiling. "I mean, it's not like anyone cough Sasuke is going to be paying any attention to you, let alone dance with you." Ya, strike one.

Karin bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. Definitely mad…Yes! "Ok listen here. Don't you even think of trying anything with Sasuke. He's mine!"

I stood up. "First of all, who the hell do you think you are!? Since when do you tell me what to do. Second, does Sasuke know that "he's yours"? Because if he did, I'm pretty sure he would skip town in an instant. Let me tell you something-"

"No, let me tell you something. I _will _dance with Sasuke. You have no chance whatsoever."

"Oh really? Then why have I kissed him? Why have I been to his house? Hmmm? And what have you done…nothing. I'd say, I have a way better chance then you." I smiled. "Get the picture." Karin glared at me before turning to leave. Strike three and your out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly I slipped the zipper up the back of the dress before turning to gaze in the mirror. Not bad. The pink dress complimented my skin perfectly as well as hugging every curve. My hair was only a few shades lighter, and gave it a little something extra. I could do this. I was pulled out of my daydreaming to the sound of a car horn. _Ino, gotta go._

I felt the butterflies gather in my stomach as we got closer to the door. Come on Sakura, breath in. Oh god, two steps away. I closed my eyes, but felt someone tap my shoulder. "You might wanna breathe, Sakura." Ino said. It took me a minute, but finally I realized I was holding my breath. Slowly, I began to breathe normally again, and we stepped inside.

Time seemed to pass by in a blur as the music blasted. We danced and danced, and finally after probably an hour we paused for a break. My breathing came in long, hard gasps as Ino, Tenten, and I headed to the girl's bathroom to freshen up. We piled into the bathroom and out of nowhere we burst out laughing. "Kiba, definitely needs dancing lessons." Tenten giggled.

I grinned. "Ya, but did ya'll see Naruto. He's not too bad." Simultaneously I was bombarded by "Ooooo's" from Ino, Tenten, and some other random girls in the bathroom.

"Oh, come on, that's not what I meant." I felt my face blush.

Ino wrapped an arm around me. "We're just kidding. Sooo, when are you going to ask Sasuke to dance?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." Tenten sighed. "Karin. Dancing. Sasuke."

"Oh, right." Ok, so I had forgotten.

"If you don't hurry up, Karin will beat you to it."

I sucked in a breath and stood up straight. "Right." I started walking.

"Uh, Sakura. Other way." Ino pointed.

"Right."

I walked back in and began shoving my way passed people. Sasuke. Sasuke. Where could he be? I peaked over the crowd and saw his dark hair from the corner of my eye. There. I began moving quickly, pushing people out of the way, and ignoring the glares I was getting. I pushed my way through the last few people. "Sas-"

Everything around me stopped. He was dancing with someone. He was dancing with Karin. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I was numb. My chest ached and my stomach twisted in knots as I thought back to the first day of school. _He's turned down every girl since…forever_. Ino's words echoed in my head. I felt like collapsing to the ground, this was too much. My heart felt like it had just been stepped on a thousand times over and soon I felt my eyes begin to burn. I needed to get out of here.

I turned pushing my way passed people, not really seeing just moving. _I need to get out of here._

**Please Review!!**


End file.
